Businesses often rely on sales of products to supply revenue. Often, the products are sold by individuals who comprise a sales force. Sales force management can increase sales force productivity. Sales force management systems can be used to manage thousands of sales representatives, multiple levels of management, and sales all over the world. Sales force management systems can also be used to manage smaller sales operations.
There are many aspects of sales force management. One aspect of sales force management is quota management. Quota management can include setting goals and expectations for sales force performance and tracking sales against those goals. A quota management system should motivate a sales force while supporting organizational objectives. For example, the quota management system can strike a balance between keeping a sales force motivated, increasing sales margins, and supporting organizational sales objectives.
The following disclosure is presented in terms of sales force management and sales quotas. However, the present invention is not limited to sales-related contexts. For example, the methods and systems disclosed herein can be used in the context of, for example, marketing forecasts, tele-sales, technical sales, sales consultants, business development roles, support roles, marketing managers, account managers, and the like. In summary, this disclosure is relevant to any customer-centered (requiring direct or indirect customer interaction) role in an organization whose performance is measured with goals.